No title yet
by sweetheartedfaerie
Summary: AU The Doctor reveals a little secret about his home and bad wolfPlease RR DoctorRose Romance has refrences to episodes so spoilers i suck at summary's so please just read cause i have no clue what i'm writing
1. Default Chapter

**No title yet**

(Popped into my head at some random point in time and I couldn't resist the fact my muse started to threaten me had nothing to do with it).

Disclaimer: not mine if I ever become exceptionally lucky I may one-day work for the BBC on it though well a girl can dream.

* * *

Rose growled walking out of the tardis after the recent argument with the Doctor she was completely annoyed, he should have know she would want chocolate. At least even if it had been nearly a year for her, it should only be an hour for her mum but it was going to take along time to finish the story, with a sigh she walked upstairs and took out her key.

* * *

The Doctor closed his eyes and started banging his head on the wall, sure she may not have said she wanted chocolate but she had been throwing up very rapidly and it was his fault he should have found out what it did sooner. He had to admit if he was in Rose's position he would have probably killed himself by now. Mentally kicking himself he walked out the tardis to try and talk to her.

* * *

Rose stopped before walking in what if her mum was asleep or she hated Rose for what had happened, more importantly what if her mum hated the Doctor after all she thought I was the one who insisted on playing with that thing. She had to admit the way the Doctor was treating her at the moment she would probably have hit him if she didn't know the reason, before she could take another she felt someone tap her on the shoulders.

"Rose I'm really sorry about what happened it's all my fault" she heard the Doctor say quietly he looked worried she smiled.

"No Doctor it's not it's just this whole incident is rather worrying, I mean what if the machine causes side effects?" her voice nearly broke.

"I don't know Adam's trying to work it out still but he has the telepathic telegram if he works anything out, we'll make sure your alright Rose." He answered watching her closely. Rose remembered finding that lab so far in the future Adam had fallen in love with it in seconds after the incident they had gone back there and the Doctor had convinced him to check the thing out. She nodded wondering why the thing had chosen him was it because she loved him? Maybe it was because he loved her she smiled at the thought.

"It's nearly midnight I don't want to wake mum up can I stay in the tardis tonight?" she asked her voice trembling with unknown fear.

"Of course Rose whatever you want." He answered quickly fearful of what had happened last time he had tried to say no he still had the bruises.

* * *

Jackie heard the doorbell ring it was eight in the morning she walked to the door and pulled it open. She gasped, smiled and pulled Rose into a bear hug.

"Rose have you decided to quit? Are you okay? Do you want a cup of tea?" she was speaking a mile a minuet, she paused when she saw the look on her face.

"Mum there's something I need to tell you" was all Rose got out.

* * *

(okay please R+R next chappie soon)


	2. Rose's choice

**Chapter 2: Rose's Choice**

(I'm writing as much as I can now R+R please).

Disclaimer: no matter how much I try it never will be mine.

* * *

"WHAT!" Jackie was screaming now, trying to force the truth to change without much luck.

"I'm pregnant" Rose repeated wishing the Doctor had been wrong about how her mum would react.

"Who wants tea?" the Doctor had decided that the best option so far was to offer tea to them every five minuets so far he'd had no answer but it meant at least one person wasn't shouting. Jackie turned.

"Kettle on the top shelf third cabinet make us all a cuppa." Jackie practically ordered wanting some time with her daughter without this maniac around. The Doctor nodded and was out of that room as fast as possible wanting to try and escape before Rose told her mum who and namely what the father of her baby was.

Rose sat dreading what was about to happen she knew the question was about to be asked a good five seconds before it was asked but that didn't mean she was prepared.

"So who's the father? And where's he from?" Jackie asked quietly wondering why Rose was so fidgety lately.

"Um, well, he's sort of… well the father is" Rose was biting her lip hard now begging the words to come out right

"The Doctor." She finally chocked out "but it's not what you think really there was this thing and a flash of light and well." Rose had started to panic now what would everyone think of her? She started to cry she let out a huge wail startling the Doctor so much he burned his hand on the tea as he walked in causing him to yelp with pain.

"Doctor when are you taking rose to have an abortion?" Was all Jackie's anger allowed her to ask.

"Her choice." The Doctor shrugged placing a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder to try and stop her crying.

"What do you mean 'Her choice' you've ruined her life." Jackie was in hysterics. Rose stopped crying at the Doctor's touch, blinking back the tears she had to admit he said it was her choice but what did she want? She shook her head, she didn't know, not yet at least.

"What I mean is exactly what I said it is Rose's choice." The Doctor sounded as though he was talking to a three year-old. Rose realised her mum was looking at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Rose asked when she noticed her mum was staring at her; the Doctor however was staring out of a window a distant look on his face.

"No sweetheart we just want you to tell us what you want please, Rose talk to us." Her mother pleaded. Rose remembered what her mother had said what if she didn't want an abortion? She couldn't tell what the Doctor wanted but it didn't seem to matter she then realised what she wanted, she looked up to stare her mother in the face.

"I want to keep it." Rose's voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

(Okay tell me what you think next update soon I hope). 


	3. The Odd Doctor

**Chapter 3: The odd Doctor**

(I can't stop writing I actually have started a story with an actual plot).

Disclaimer: I own no more then a piece of paper.

* * *

Jackie was stunned her daughter actually want to keep that thing, she shivered disgusted.

"Fine but what are you going to tell Mickey?" Jackie shot angrily Rose was supposed to decide to get rid of that thing a move back in, to live a normal life.

The Doctor heard what rose was saying, was she saying it just because of him? Was she just trying to show him he wasn't always messing up? Was he really ruining her life? He hoped not, he nodded his head then looked at Rose.

"Your choice." Was all the Doctor said to her in monotones. Rose began to wonder was this the right thing was he happy about it? Or would he just abandon her here leaving her as a single mum? Okay that was a scary thought she had to admit. She wanted the Doctor to help.

"I'll tell Mickey the truth." Rose answered her mum decidedly. There was no fear in her voice but she defiantly felt afraid. She knew the Doctor would be hiding in the tardis, he seemed to do that a lot lately though she had at one point freaked out and tried to kill him with a sharp piece of glass, no doubt Mickey would try the same.

"I need to recalibrate the thingy-magigy." The Doctor said quickly noticing Mickey was running now he had seen the tardis. Rose couldn't help grin as he sped out the door, if he moved any faster he'd break the sound barrier.

"ROSE!" Mickey shouted quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Mickey there's something I need to tell you." Was all Rose said for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

(Okay I'll try and update later as well don't forget to R+R). 


	4. A long story

**A long story.**

(This is great homework shall rot).

Disclaimer: no matter how hard I work still not mine but now I have two pieces of paper : ).

* * *

"WHAT!" Mickey was screaming now Rose was truly terrified.

"I'm pregnant" She answered firmly "But Mickey it is truly not what you think." Was as far as she got in her explanation.

"You come back and tell me your pregnant with the Doctor's kid and tell me it's not what I think. And I'm supposed to believe that you say it's not how it sounds and that your not involved well WHAT happened?" Mickey seemed to be trying to provoke Rose into telling him it was all a joke. He was becoming angrier every second. "When are you having the abortion." Was all he could finish with.

"I'm keeping it." Rose answered quickly, she was beginning to feel nauseous.

"WHAT!" Mickey was screaming again. Rose began to worry about stress levels in the room.

"Look can you stop saying what. Look it's different from how it sounds honestly when you accept that fact maybe I'll tell you how!" Rose was yelling now as well her anger surpassing the calm from the chocolate biscuits. She ran into her room slamming the door before jumping on the bed crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The Doctor started grumbling again he knew it had to be here somewhere there! He grabbed the credit card and stumbled out the door.

* * *

(Okay remember to R+R next chapter soon I may write about the event or it could be a one off tell me what you guys want and just what is the Doctor upto?). 


	5. Doc helps out part one

**Doc helps out (part one).**

(Keep reviewing sorry it takes so long website takes ages to get it published).

Disclaimer: still no doctor who but I may own a sock.

* * *

The Doctor hung up the phone he had begun to grin like a Looney again. Rose would freak out when she got her next bank statement but hey what did he care? He noticed something lying on the tardis floor; he felt a lump at the back of his throat as he stared at his mother's engagement ring, the last thing he had of hers, he couldn't even remember her only that after his father had died she had left pretty quickly. He shook his head placing it in his pocket before walking back to Rose's room.

Rose lifted her head tenderly she felt the sweat and tears slide from her face she remembered the first time this had happened.

(Rose and the Doctor are trapped in a large room there is only an odd device that can be easily carried on a table in the centre of the room).

"_Rose stop playing with that thing and help me find the way out!" The Doctor was beginning to get annoyed now. Rose looked up from the device she was about to touch._

"_Really Doctor what's the worst that could happen?" she had asked reaching out and picking up the device. It glowed shooting a white light that hit the Doctor an out line of a door appeared it then hit here the door opened._

"_You have been tested." Was all they were told before being pushed back into the tardis Rose dropped the device on the floor as soon as they entered._

(Two weeks later).

Rose lifted her head remembering the latest argument with the Doctor there was a knock on her door she wiped her face.

"_Come in!" she called hoping he wouldn't be about to kick her out._

"_Rose I'm sorry about earlier, I brought hot chocolate." The Doctor said quickly walking in placing down a hot mug on the table by her bed. She smiled happy he always knew how to make her feel better no matter what._

Rose Sighed Like that would happen now her mum would shot him on sight and she was surprised Mickey didn't have a knife at the ready. She stood up from the window she could tell it was late, she saw the tardis deciding she needed some cheering up she got changed and walked out her room.

"Where do you think your going? You've got an abortion in the morning." Jackie stated looking Rose directly in the eye. "Mickey agrees with me you can't keep it. I'm not having some mutated monster for a grandchild." Rose was horrified this baby was a part of her and she a part of it she couldn't even argue she ran tears flowing freely she hoped the tardis was right where it should be, with the Doctor her best friend right inside. She saw Mickey she wished she could dart off course but right here that would mean taking a jump over the side, she ran forwards to try and get by.

"Where do you think your going Rose? You need rest for the abortion." He said grabbing her, she sobbed suddenly she remembered what the Doctor had taught her of pressure points. She grabbed his arm right below the wrist and squeezed he let go completely his other arm grabbing his sore arm leaving Rose to escape.

She burst through the door shutting and locking it behind her, she was safe, no, she was home.

* * *

(Okay i made a mistake with the sock thing only two pieces of paper). 


	6. Doc helps out part two

**Doc helps out (part two).**

(I found a pencil I actually have a pencil).

Disclaimer: you know the drill I only own two pieces of paper and a pencil.

* * *

Rose looked around she could smell the battered leather, meaning the Doctor had been here recently. She walked to her room wondering how she knew where to find him. Her face was wetter than the sea, yet she didn't care she walked in, and started sobbing on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Rose? What's wrong? Hold on a minuet I'll make us some hot chocolate." He said slowly. He sat her down on the bed before exiting the room quickly.

Rose watched him leave, praying he would be able to help. Still what if he made her go with Mickey and Jackie tomorrow? The idea made her cry harder. So much so when the Doctor came back in he set the hot chocolate down on the ground and rushed over to her. He pulled he into his shoulder, wishing he could make her pain go away.

"I… I don't want to go back." Rose stuttered trying to figure out how to talk to him.

"Can… can we just leave?" was all she could say. The Doctor nodded. His hearts breaking at the fact she was so scared of her own flesh and blood.

Rose couldn't remember how long he had sat there listening to her sob. She felt moved by the fact he would stay there just to make her feel better. She wished dearly that she wouldn't need to leave but she would not have an abortion no matter what.

"Rose, why don't you get some sleep? We can leave in the morning." The Doctor calmly said before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

(if you don't want to read review replys don't).

Review Replies

Neth: Thanks glad you like it I've been trying hard to keep the right balance.

Stevie: In one of the older episodes (can't remember which sorry!) we find out the doctor is half human on his mother's side. The other time-lords were made on gene looms this makes it very confusing.

Samantha2074: thanks for the tips I'm doing my best.

Hoshichie: I'm making chapters longer so I hope that makes it better. Thanks for the title idea works really well.

To anyone and everyone else: I'm typing as fast as humanly possible.


	7. Doc's view

**Doc's view**

(Okay some of you wanted the doc's view on all this. It has been mainly Rose based, so here we have one chapter in which I must focus on the Doctor).

Disclaimer: not my characters but my two pieces of paper and the pencil are.

The Doctor sat back on his chair pondering whether or not Rose hated him. He thought back to when the arguments first started.

"I can't believe you! What are you on?" Rose was screaming, again, about well something. All he had asked for was if she would clean up the pigsty she called a room.

"_Hey I don't want my ship over-run with life that has never been seen before! How would we get rid of it?" He paled he had not just said that. He waited for knives to hit, but instead there was only a whimper. "Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." He said softly._

"_I…I should be the one apologising. Maybe I should never have come." With that Rose stormed off to her room._

The Doctor remembered the day they found out Rose was pregnant.

"Doctor what is it? What do the scans show?" Rose's voice was frantic now. He had been staring at the sheet of paper with the results on for what seemed like an age. He couldn't believe it this couldn't be real. He gulped; Rose was going to kill him. Without a word he lifted the paper so she could see. She gasped before leaving the room faster than he thought possible.

The Doctor gently knocked on Rose's door. He knew she was in there, he just knew. When he got no reply he slid in the door. When no shoes, slippers or boots met with his head he let out a small sigh of relief. Noticing she was asleep and crying. He placed the hot mug by her bedside and walked into the en-suite grabbing some tissues he walked back into her room. He felt bad walking in on Rose, literally destroying her privacy. He felt bad for a lot of things that had happened in the last month, this was just another thing to add to the list. He sat down on the bed silently wiping her tears away, wishing he could do the same about her fears.

The Doctor lifted his head. He swore he could hear a noise coming from the control room. He rushed over to Rose's room to make sure she was alright before running off to see who was banging on the door this late.

"Jackie, Mickey do you know what the time is?" The Doctor was only just able to stop him-self yelling.

(Okay next chapter will also focus on the Doctor keep reviewing guys.)


	8. leaving

**Leaving**

(Sorry for the late update everything's really hectic in half term I will get a lot of updates).

Disclaimer: Not mine but will be when I take over the BBC using mainly spoons.

* * *

"**OF COURSE WE KNOW THE TIME! WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE HERE?**" Jackie and Mickey shouted. The Doctor paled the noise would surly woken Rose, he sighed wondering how he would have survived if Rose didn't want to leave.

"Rose is, or was sleeping." He countered gently hoping they would leave so he could get some rest.

"Oh and we're supposed to trust you? Last time Rose came back pregnant. No, she's coming with us." Mickey attacked his voice filled with hatred. The Doctor turned as he heard a stifled sniff from behind him, thus giving Mickey and Jackie a chance to push past him. Mickey stood staring as though he was daring the Doctor to stop him and Jackie. Jackie walked forward and snatched Rose's hand and pulling her up so fast the Doctor was surprised she hadn't dislocated anything.

"No, let go, please, Doctor?" Rose was pleading her face drowning in tears. The Doctor walked forward and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and pushed Jackie gently away. Rose slid back before darting behind the Doctor and cowering there, as Jackie and Mickey moved towards her, this for the Doctor was too much.

"**OKAY BOTH OF YOU OUT! NOW!" **his voice was filled with anger and he was snarling Jackie and Mickey didn't seem to be the type to take a hint however, as they both continued towards them headless.

The Doctor felt his anger rise unimaginably as he heard Rose's sobbing increase, he just barely kept it under control long enough to stop himself shooting them. He stumbled forwards feeling his hearts start to brake as he saw Rose curl up crying, he grabbed Jackie and Mickey round the scruff before dumping them outside the tardis, he slammed the door locking it before putting the tardis into a time bubble. He turned to Rose and pulled her into his arms. His tears mingled with her own and for once they no longer felt alone.

* * *

mousewolf: gotta agrea with ya there.

Stevie: Thanks for mentioning the typo.

everyone else: thanks for all the great reviews.


	9. The truth

**The Truth**

(Okay remember a few chapters back in Doc helps out part one? Well in this chapter you find out what he was doing with a credit card, even though he says he has no money).

Disclaimer: My spoon army shall soon be complete then it shall be mine, until than I own nothing.

* * *

Rose couldn't remember how long she had sat there in his arms. She felt his warm breath on her neck; she managed to stand the Doctor followed suit placing his arm around her shoulder. He dropped her off at her room and turned to move away Rose grabbed his hand halting him in his tracks.

"Stay? Please?" Her eyes pleaded silently with his, he couldn't resist, he slowly walked into the room with her and she silently got into her bed. The Doctor sat watching her she felt strangely safe she realised this seconds before she had fallen into a deep sleep. He sat there watching her for almost an hour. He loved her but he would never be good enough for her he unconsciously slid the black box and card from his pocket onto her dresser before leaving the room.

* * *

The Doctor sighed after hanging up on the brigadier he moved over the console checking everything was perfect, there was a rumble and he was thrown to the ground he pulled himself up checking the console. What if? He dismissed the question before it could be fully followed he checked the monitor before materialising the tardis on a hospitable planet. Rose had rushed into the control room she was checking the instruments she pressed the small flashing button that opened communications, the Doctor had to use all his will power not to scream. He stood staring at the cold black face of pure evil, maybe he was being a bit harsh, he paled immediately as the threats to Rose sunk in. He had never felt so hopeless, the insults from all his ages piled up and for once he truly realised, he was an idiot. Rose would never love him. With one last glance to check the co-ordinates for the house were set he walked out to make sure this ended.

* * *

Rose watched as the Doctor left without so much as a word, she opened the monitor to see what was going on, she couldn't tell but the other ship just went boom and… Rose rushed through the doors not even checking to see if the atmosphere was breathable. She ran to the Doctor's limp body her tears mingled with the rain that had started falling. She pulled his body close to hers his eyes registered her, he tried to speak but it only quicken his death, Rose howled as his eyes glazed over, there were so many things she should have told him, WOULD have told him. She would never even have a chance to say good-bye.

* * *

The Doctor felt someone pull him up his eyes registered that it was Rose she was safe, and would be for a long time. He opened his voice to speak he couldn't understand why she was so upset he had explained about… No he had forgotten he would have. He opened his mouth to speak big mistake his throat rattled with this body's last breath, his eyes glazed and Rose let go.

* * *

Rose gasped. It was hard not to with a dead body glowing like that. She realised what it was, her anger surged he was being erased it was so unfair after all the good he had done. She shut her eyes tightly committing everything she could to memory.

"Rose, would you mind helping me up?" she heard an almost carefree Scottish voice ask. She peeked out one eye and saw a man smaller than her Doctor, with light brown hair he smiled. Rose found this worrying why was this odd person smiling at her?

"Who are you? And what happened to the Doctor?" Rose was getting impatient now; she had to know just whom he was.

"To answer your questions chronologically I AM the Doctor and I regenerated. Could have sworn I told you bout it." He answered. Rose looked into his eyes and could see it was true. His body may have changed but his eyes those were his she realised. He had his eyes and he still owned her heart. He always would she could tell. He would own it even if he didn't know it.

* * *

He knew after a second she believed him. He knew she would never know how much that meant to him. How much it meant that she still trusted him. He may have changed but one thing hadn't, one thing that never would. She was the one who would forever own his soul. He took the hand she held out for him and together they slowly walked back to the tardis.

* * *

(OkayI had been working on this for ages hope it panned out)


	10. The Ring

**The Ring**

(No you will not die in seven days.)

Disclaimer: my spoon army has been defeated, so I must advance with the forks.

* * *

Rose moved wincing at her throbbing head. She sighed and lifted her head from the squelching pillow. She looked on her desk to try and find the time; all she could spot was a brush, a small black box and an envelope. She lifted up the envelope deciding that she should read whatever was in or on it first. She turned it over to be met with the Doctor's elegant but scribbled writing, it simply read 'Read me first' she tore it open and pulled out the letter re-reading it twice before her brain fully analysed the information it held.

_Rose,_

_There are some things I've meant to tell you but I've always chicken out so I suppose this will have do. Rose I won't always look the way I do now, I won't always act the same and to begin with I may not make much sense but I will remember just please be patient you are one of the best friends I have ever had Rose and I don't want to lose you. No matter what but if you ever want to get rid of me I will follow your wishes. Rose I care a great deal about you so if any of this starts making you feel uncomfortable can we please pretend none of this ever happened? But well Rose would you like to go out to diner as in a um date? Please?_

_The one and only Doctor_

Rose put the letter down on the bed and opened the black box. Inside was a small gold ring with a poem inscribed on the inside lid.

"With these two hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love." Rose looked up to see the Doctor. "It's a symbol of friendship." He finished answering her unasked question. She watched him closely he shifted uneasy at her stares.

"Yes" was all she could whisper as she started staring at the ring again. She couldn't help but notice the hands holding the heart looked just like his she smiled. This has to be a dream Rose decided.

"What?" The Doctor asked sounding confused, Rose merely pointed to the letter.

"This is a dream isn't it?" he asked more to himself than anyone else, not that there was anyone else. At Rose's questioning look he Doctor muttered something to him-self before speaking for Rose to hear. "Great I know a brilliant Italian." He realised he was grinning like a loon and decided to leave quickly. Rose watched him leave before slipping the ring onto an abandoned chain she had found and slipping it over her neck.

* * *

(Trying to write loads when I think I have drunken enough Caffeine to fuel an army of Daniel Jackson's and I am not kidding).

Everybody: Keep reviewing I love reviews they really brighten my day.


	11. The House

**The House**

(Haven't had any reviews in ages please, please, PLEASE review. Sob I need to know what you think).

Disclaimer: The BBC own Doctor Who and it is in safe hands and I encourage… Okay that tears it I don't care what the restraining order said about giving up I ain't reading this waves sheet of paper And YOU can't make me.

* * *

The Doctor noticed the phone was ringing. That doesn't mean he stopped the happy dance he was doing around the console. The phone stopped ringing. Then it started again. He decided to pick it up before Rose got annoyed.

"Hello this is the Doctor speaking. May I ask whose calling?" He asked politely.

"This is **_Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart this doesn't sound like the Doctor to me._**" The answer came. The Doctor was paying minimal attention due to the fact he was bouncing off most of the walls in the tardis.

"Well Alastair this is the Doctor. I got in a fight you should have seen the other guy. He didn't get a chance to regenerate." He finished happily.

"Really Doctor well I just phoned to say the trap is set." Was all he got before the phone cut off. The Doctor was glad of this, less than two seconds later when he fell off the ceiling.

Rose heard the bang from the control room and ran in to see what was going on. The ring hammered against her heart, in perfect time with her own. She ran in to spot the Doctor drunkenly pull himself up over the console.

"Doctor! What happened?" She called running forward to help.

"I slipped. Come on I have a surprise, prize, prize." He was singing, very badly, in fact you probably couldn't call it singing it was more a sort of yowl. Rose nodded dumbstruck as she moved forwards to help.

* * *

"Doctor, Please just tell me what is going on?" Rose asked as she stumbled forwards. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Doctor; it was just he seemed drunk and insane whilst she had to follow him blindfolded.

"Calm down nearly there. Oh wait we are." He said in his singsong voice as he pulled off the blindfold. Rose looked around.

"Doctor is there a reason why you brought us to a sold house? Or did you just feel like it." She asked looking up at the large detached white house on the outer suburb of London. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep it's your, I made you cry and I'm sorry, present." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rose collapsed into his arms with a huge grin still pasted on her face.

* * *

(Okay I'm not going to update till I get a few more reviews as it seems pointless to continue if it seems as though it is falling on deaf ears). 


	12. Suprise

**Surprise**

(Okay thanks to everyone for reviewing I have tried to respond to them all and I hope you like this instalment).

Disclaimer: Put the spoon down and we'll talk.

I'll put the spoon down when I own Doctor Who.

Well this is a supermarket so we can't sell you that.

Darn, well as you can guess I still don't own Doctor who but it has brought up a question, why are supermarkets called super if they can't sell you everything you want?

* * *

Rose blinked as he light hit her eyes. The Doctor's worried face came into view. 

"Eugh, what happened?" She asked her throat was extremely sore. He raised an eyebrow as she chocked the words out.

"I showed you the house and you fainted, lassie." He told her. Rose found herself wanting to hug him for having such a cute Scottish accent. She nodded before taking the hand he offered her and getting up slowly.

"You really mean this house is mine, that I know own a house? How much did you put me in debt?" she watched him closely she was worried that he hadn't thought about everything they would need for the baby, not to mention that they needed food.

"The deed is in your name and it didn't cost you anything, although UNIT will probably be upset I hacked into their accounting system to pull in a few favours they owe in the form of 2million pounds." He answered casually, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rose smiled despite herself, he still seemed the same as before and she had to admit it, his accent was just so… so… cute it was the only way to describe it.

The Doctor noticed Rose was smiling mainly in his direction and quite broadly.

"Lassie would you care to explain why you're looking at me like that?" he asked carefully. She started giggling he was so cute yet she knew he was way to old to be that cute legally, there had to be some rule against it somewhere. She grabbed his hand shaking her head. Before dragging him up the path to the house.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" the masses of voices chorused as the Doctor and Rose entered the house. Rose noticed the Doctor smiling she recognised a few of them, a few UNIT officers but mainly people who had travelled with the Doctor. 

"I hope you don't mind Rose, but we didn't know who you'd want to invite, so we decided to give you the chance to hear all the Doctor's embarrassing stories." an old man, whom she recognised as the brigadier said. She smiled nodding her head.

"Well as long as the doctor becomes embarrassed." She said watching the extremely worried look that was now covering his entire face.

* * *

(Well I have been waiting for a chance to stay up till some obscure time that I thought never existed whilst drinking copious amounts of caffeine.) 

Interstella: I will I'm hoping to get a whole lot of twists spread over the story glad they seem to work.

Sarah: When do you want to get under way with the take over?

Timemistress42: I won't stop writing; nice to know you love it. The Doctor's acting drunk because he is extremely happy as he loves Rose but you already knew that.

Talia Rose: I know everyone has trouble with it and I can't write differently because it makes the most sense to me in this format. Below is a quick summary about what happened in the room I may at a later date do it in full format as a one-shot pre-quell we'll see.

* * *

_Rose and the Doctor have arrived on a strange planet. When introducing themselves the Tam-uri (the planets population, who are roughly 8ft11 tall grey/white skin and a trunk like an elephant but longer.) two guards of garf grabbed them from behind pushing hands, which held a small gland producing a type of knock out gas. When they had woken up they were in a large, blue room, which however had no windows, or doors and the walls were perfectly smooth. In the centre was a large pedestal, which held a small almost, gun like device. Rose rushed over despite the Doctor's warnings, whilst he moved quickly round the room trying to find fault in the walls surface. Rose picked up the device finding it extremely light, as her fingers fully grasped it a laser shot flew out before hitting the Doctor and then retreating back to the device. A faint outline of a door had appeared on the wall to the Doctor's right. A shot identical to the first flew out and hit rose this time however it didn't retreat like the first. The Door opened and the Tam-uri walked forward with the two guards before dragging them back to the tardis and telling them both not to return._


	13. The Party

**The Party**

(Sorry this has taken so long I've been stuck with tons of homework, which sucks, hope you like this chappie).

Disclaimer: Not my characters, **YET **but I assure you I will find a way some time. A girl's gotta hope right?

* * *

Rose grinned at the story the UNIT officers were recalling. The Doctor had given up arguing with them over the facts almost an hour ago and was talking to a dark-haired Australian woman he introduced as Tegan. A couple of minuets later she overheard Tegan, the Doctor and the brigadier's conversation.

"Brigadier can you go to the shops and get more alcohol it's not working." Tegan asked dejectedly.

"Yes I'll be back soon." He replied military as ever leaving quickly.

"Can I ask what that was about? There isn't any alcohol here." The Doctor asked worry evident on his face as he patted Tegan's son John on the head.

"Err well we wanted to see if we could get you drunk enough to tell us everything so we… err I spiked your drink." She answered guiltily. Rose bit down on her tongue as she saw the doctor's face she heard the stifled laughter around her and soon found it too much she collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"Tegan I noticed you putting something in my drink so I poured it in the plant pots, and well last time your son wanted a drink but there was none left and I didn't think you had put anything in mine so I gave it to him." His voice showed the fact he was worried. Tegan stared at her son for a second before picking him up to make sure he wasn't drunk. Rose heard the door open and went to greet the brigadier when she realised whom it was.

"JACK" she shouted hurtling towards him crushing him in a bear hug.

"Rose what's happening why are you having a party?" he asked Rose pulled back involuntary as the smell of bear on his breath hit her nose.

"Because I just moved into my house. And are you drunk? Where have you been?" Rose asked eagerly.

* * *

"Well there go the last of them. I'm finally safe." Rose looked up grinning at the Doctor.

"Not really as they told me the best stories they had" She and Jack sniggered at the terrified look on the Doctor's face.

"I'm doomed, doomed, doomed." He said miserably. Rose patted him on the shoulder.

"Well who wants to know what my contact found out?" Jack asked quickly, he had been staying on earth with a friend and fellow ex-agent trying to find out what had happened during the two years where they had no memories.

"Ohh Jack you found something? What? Tell me please?" Rose was speaking a mile a minuet. The Doctor nodded gruffly.

"Wait as much fun as it has been to meet your friend, whose name I didn't get but shouldn't we find the Doctor?" Jack asked cautiously, Rose realised that neither of them had told Jack.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and you are Jack." The Doctor answered with a huge grin slapped on his face.

"How is that possible? I know the Doctor and you just aren't him. Are you?" Jacks voice was the only thing that betrayed his confusion.

* * *

(Okay I have decided when this is set don't listen to what I said before, well do just edit it so it fits around this: The Parting Of Ways happened however the Doctor didn't have to regenerate and Jack found a friend who took him back. I have also decided that he shall be a gatecrasher. I loved the finale so sweet all of it I wish Christopher Eccleston was the tenth Doctor and David Tennant the ninth just to see more of him). 


	14. First date part one

First Date (part 1)

(Okay this is set a week after The Party just so you know).

Disclaimer: Okay who thinks I can get the BBC to give me Doctor Who for my birthday? Or maybe just a really cool Christmas episode with the tenth and ninth Doctors both in it? Or do you think they'll be mean and say no? No, I don't own Doctor who the most I own is a half-eaten mouldy piece of cake.

* * *

Rose turned as she heard jack enter her room. He had moved in shortly after meeting them whilst the Doctor was still on the Tardis. She held up the red satin low cut dress for him to see.

"Do you think this is too much or not posh enough or…" She asked her voice filled with worry, this would be her first date with the Doctor and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Rose it's fine so don't worry. Now come on you have 30minuiets before Doc gets here." He told her turning to leave. Rose gasped wishing she had the benefits of a tardis knowing she would make them late she pushed Jack out of her room hard slamming the door shut to get changed.

* * *

"So did you really expect Rose to be ready on time, Doc? 'Cause if so it really backfired." Jack told the youngish looking man standing before him.

"No but there is half an hour before we have to leave. I planned ahead." The Doctor smiled listening for any sign that Rose was coming. He had arrived a 6.30pm and it was now 8.00pm. if Jack tried to get him to play a drinking game one more time he knew Rose would have to get used to the fact her best friend had been wiped from existence.

"Hey wanna play truth or dare beer version." Jack asked for the eighth time in ten minuets. The Doctor heard a slight creak and knew Rose was coming he moved towards the stairs Jack following.

"I'm so sorry I took so long someone stole my shoes." The Doctor didn't hear the rest of her sentence he was too focused on keeping himself from drooling, which Jack had succumbed too.

"Rose pretty" He heard Jack say over the sound of his heart beating. She was wearing a spectacular low cut dress, which showed only a little cleavage. The red dress seemed the same colour of the rose clip, which had been slid into her hair, causing it to frame her face perfectly.

"Nice to know Jack, Doctor how do I look?" She asked smiling, the Doctor found this extremely worrying as he could see the large damp patch on the cream carpet.

"Tresholgre temarle Rose" he said realising he had just spoken in Gallifreyan he quickly answered in English hoping neither had noticed the slip-up, jack certainly hadn't.

"That is to say absolutely fantastic Rose." From the look on her face she would bring it up later but would drop it for now.

"So where are we going?" She asked calmly hoping he would tell her what he had really meant. He grinned at her happy she had dropped the issue of some of his more erratic behaviour as of late, trying to feed the kettle for instance and at one point he had tried to feed Jack peanuts knowing full well how allergic he was to them.

"Planet jack may have heard of Bad Wolf seems to have decided to bring it back into existence. Gallifrey." Jack snapped out of his stupor at that moment.

"You must be joking no one can get there, they have transduction barriers and it's impossible even if it did exist." He finished firmly Rose wondered why at that moment the Doctor burst into laughter his long hair bouncing with his chest.

"So..Sor…sorry" he chocked "I thought you were being serious for a moment there." He said breathlessly. Rose had to admit from Jacks stare she was slightly worried about where they would end up as the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her away.

* * *

Rose watched him curled up on a comfortable chair as he calmly punched in the co-ordinates she smiled as the tardis took off gently for once.

"Got sort of a VIP pass usually would take days to get there even for the tardis. Luckily I know the president and even ex-president." He smiled at her and chuckled.

"Doctor one thing, you haven't talked about the people their, or why you laughed at Jack or anything about the planet we're going to." She was almost whining now but she didn't care this was so un-Doctor like.

"Gallifrey: two indigenous populations, the not as well Gallifreyans and the educated" He passed for a second watching Rose's face "Time lords" he grinned at her surprised expression "as for the rest, well that'll have to wait seeing as we've just arrived." He took her hand pulling her from the chair as he grabbed a small hamper. "Thought we could have a picnic." He said at her surprised expression Rose nodded not trusting herself to speak. He pulled her to the door throwing it open grinning as she gasped at the sight.

* * *

(AN: okay after spending so long on this I didn't want to make anyone wait longer. As always make sure to review next chapter should be up soon-ish and just to clarify it starts of with doctor number 9. And in case anyone's noticed my improved vocabulary it proves that watch Doctor who can destroy such bad withdraw symptoms such as only being able to say three words in a sentence.) 


End file.
